Trick or Treat?
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Trick or Treat? [G27]


_Trick or Treat?_

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

 **Trick or Treat?**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Malam gelap yang dingin membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi menggigil kedinginan. Jaket tebal tak mampu menghangatkannya. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku jaket. Tsuna menengadah ke atas langit malam yang dihiasi terangnya bulan.

Baru Tsuna menyadarinya... "Indah..." gumam Tsuna dengan senyuman tipis. Kembali kakinya melangkah menelusuri jalanan sepi. Tsuna baru menghadiri sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan dari temannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Tsuna tak sendiri. Ada teman-temannya yang kebetulan satu arah dengannya. Tapi setelah sampai di perempatan jalan, mereka berpisah dan akhirnya Tsuna terpaksa pulang sendirian.

Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah. Tsuna hampir lupa jika sekarang sudah tengah malam. Banyak pikiran negatif yang menghantui pikirannya. Tapi dari semua pikiran yang menakutkan itu, Tsuna lebih takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

Semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia pernah hampir diseret ke dunia arwah oleh Romeo bersama Lambo. Kekasih dari Bianchi yang mati di tangan kekasihnya itu sendiri. Apalagi kalau bukan karena makanannya yang beracun itu? Selain itu, Tsuna pun pernah dijahili oleh tutornya, sendiri, Reborn, saat mereka sedang berlibur.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Tsuna ketakutan. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Tsuna selalu menghindari acara uji nyali dari teman-temannya. Apa boleh buat. Dikatai penakut pun memang ia seorang penakut.

Lamunan Tsuna buyar ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki tepat di arah belakangnya. Apa itu manusia? Atau, atau penjahat? Tsuna mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga setengah berlari. Dan suara langkah itu pun sama. Semakin mendekat.

Langkah Tsuna terhenti ketika lengannya dicengkeram dari arah belakang. Tsuna mengepal tangannya dan berbalik bermaksud meninju orang itu.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalan tangannya tepat berhenti di depan wajah orang itu. Tsuna menyipitkan matanya. Orang ini tak asing...

"Giotto?"

Orang itu, Giotto tersenyum lebar ketika tahu Tsuna mengenalinya. "Apa salahku, Tsunayoshi?"

"E, eh!?" Tsuna cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dengan panik. "Go, gomen... A, aku kira kau..."

"Hantu?" tanya Giotto dengan gelinya.

"Mou..." Tsuna cemberut mendengarnya. Dia tahu kelemahannya. "Aku kira kau penjahat," kata Tsuna sedikit ketus.

Giotto tertawa dan melepas cengkeramannya. "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti penjahat, hm?" tanya Giotto seraya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Mata Tsuna memerhatikannya dan menggeleng pelan. Malah ada rona yang muncul di wajah Tsuna. Mengingat Giotto adalah...

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang." Giotto langsung menggenggam tangan Tsuna erat.

"E, eh!? I... iya..." Tsuna balas menggenggam tangan Giotto dan lebih erat. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir Tsuna. "Aku kira kau takkan menjemputku lagi, Giotto?" kata Tsuna.

"Maaf, tadi aku mengambil jalan lain. Tapi aku senang bisa menemukanmu," sahut Giotto dengan santai.

Tsuna tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku senang. Arigatou, Giotto."

"Sudahlah, ini bukan apa-apa. Sudah kewajibanku," kata Giotto seraya menoleh pada Tsuna dengan senyuman.

Tsuna mengangguk dengan rona yang semakin jelas. Senang sekali ada yang peduli padanya sampai seperti ini.

Hampir setiap hari Giotto selalu menjemput Tsuna yang selalu pulang larut malam. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Tentu karena Giotto ingin melindunginya. Mengingat Tsuna itu termasuk orang yang ceroboh.

Tak lama keduanya bisa melihat rumah kediaman Sawada. Tsuna pulang dengan selamat. Semua itu berkat Giotto.

"Arigatou, Giotto." Dua kali Tsuna mengucapkan kata "Terima kasih" pada Giotto.

"Iya, iya." Giotto mengacak surai cokelat Tsuna dengan gemasnya.

"Mou... Giotto..." Giotto selalu melakukannya.

"Trick or Treat?"

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "A... apa...?"

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Giotto..."

"Trick or Treat, Tsunayoshi?"

Tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, Tsuna menghadap Giotto. Menatapnya sejenak hingga membuat rona di wajah Tsuna semakin pekat. Tsuna menutup matanya seraya berjinjit. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Giotto dan kemudian memberinya sebuah ciuman.

Giotto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tsuna yang ramping. Menatap wajah manis dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ciuman itu berlanjut menjadi **French Kiss**. Tentu Giotto yang mendalanginya.

Dalam keheningan itu, hanya terdengar lagu khas dari sebuah ciuman yang disertai lenguhan menggoda dari Tsuna. Tak lama keduanya menyudahi ciuman mereka yang cukup panas itu. Tsuna mengatur napasnya dengan wajah merah pekat. Sama dengan Giotto, tapi tak terlalu parah seperti Tsuna.

"Manis..." Giotto membelai wajah merah Tsuna dan mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian. Dan ia tersenyum puas karenanya.

Tsuna menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan rasa malu yang besar. Meskipun begitu, Tsuna sangat menyukainya. Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Giotto yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tsunayoshi..." Melihat senyuman manis itu membuat Giotto ingin selalu memeluknya. Dan takkan pernah dilepaskannya.

"Aku harus segera masuk," senyum.

Giotto mengangguk. Ia menarik kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Tsuna dan menepuk kepala Tsuna.

"Baiklah, aku..." Tsuna baru saja akan beranjak memasuki rumah, tapi dihentikan oleh Giotto. Yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Giotto?" Tsuna tahu. Sebenarnya Tsuna pun tak ingin berpisah. Meski hanya untuk beberapa detik saja.

Tak ada sahutan dari Giotto. Ia malah memberi **Kissmark** pada leher kiri Tsuna.

"Eeeh!?" Sangat mengejutkan. "Giotto!" Tsuna memprotesnya. Pasti berbekas dengan jelas.

Giotto melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Mau membalasnya?" Dengan sengaja Giotto mendekatkan lehernya. Tepatnya di bagian sebelah kanan.

Tsuna cemberut dan segera memberi... "Gigitan" kecil pada leher kanan Giotto sebagai balasannya. Melihat hasilnya, Tsuna tersenyum puas.

"Gigitanmu sakit, Tsunayoshi." Giotto mengusap lehernya.

Tsuna malah tertawa kecil. "Tapi itu bagus, Giotto," senyum.

Giotto mendengus. Kemudian ia sedikit merunduk. Menyamakan tingginya dengan Tsuna. Menatapnya lekat.

"A, apa?"

"Tidak akan masuk?"

"Eh?" Benar juga. Seharusnya Tsuna segera masuk ke rumahnya. "Baiklah, aku masuk." Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya dan terhenti lagi karena Giotto memanggilnya.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menoleh, "apa lagi?"

Masih dengan posisinya, Giotto menunjuk kedua pipinya sendiri bergantian. "Kecup," pinta Giotto.

Tsuna menghela napas. "Baiklah." Dan kemudian Tsuna mengecup kedua pipi Giotto. "Sudah."

Giotto tersenyum tipis. Ketika Tsuna melangkah lagi, Giotto menarik tangan Tsuna hingga tubuh Tsuna jatuh ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

Tsuna tampak kesal dengan perlakuan Giotto. Kapan ia akan masuk ke rumahnya!? "Giotto!"

Tahu Tsuna kesal. Giotto membuat jarak dan menarik dagu Tsuna agar melihat ke arahnya. Mengecup kedua pipi Tsuna lagi dan memberinya senyuman.

Tsuna menatap Giotto kesal bercampur malu. Ada rasa senang juga di dalamnya. "Giotto..."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tsunayoshi." Giotto mengecup kening Tsuna lembut.

Kecupan itu membuat Tsuna terdiam. Hanya ada anggukan di sana. Setelah Giotto melepasnya, Tsuna memberi Giotto kecupan di pipi kanannya dan segera berlari memasuki rumah.

"Manis..." Giotto memegangi pipi kanannya dengan rona tipis.

Giotto adalah kekasih Tsuna. Ia tinggal berseberangan dengan rumah Tsuna. Yah, rumah yang sedang di belakanginya itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Dan mereka tak satu sekolah. Karena suatu hal, Giotto menjadi sering menjemput Tsuna ketika selesai bermain dengan teman-temannya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Fic gaje lainnya, G27 :3

Akhirnya buat yg OTP sendiri x3 #plak

Judul dan isi yang berlainan itu biasa #dzigh

Tapi semoga kalian suka, sankyuu~

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
